The present invention relates generally to electronic faucets. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for conveying status information regarding the electronic faucets to users of the faucets.
Electronic faucets are often used to control fluid flow. Electronic faucets typically include proximity sensors such as active infrared (“IR”) proximity detectors or capacitive proximity sensors. Such proximity sensors are used to detect a user's hands positioned near the faucet and turn the water on and off in response to detection of the user's hands. Other electronic faucets use touch sensors to control the faucet. Such touch sensors include capacitive touch sensors or other types of touch sensors located on a spout of the faucet or on a handle for controlling the faucet.
Electronic faucets often use batteries as a primary or secondary power source for a controller of the electronic faucet. The batteries must be replaced or recharged from time to time as the battery level decreases. Electronic faucets may require other maintenance such as replacement of water filters in the faucet, for example. In addition, the controller of the electronic faucet may monitor system performance and determine when the faucet needs maintenance or servicing. For example, the controller can monitor the IR sensor, the capacitive sensors, a temperature sensor, or other system components and provide an indication if any of these components need maintenance and/or servicing.
The system and method of the present disclosure use the flow of fluid through the faucet to convey status information to a user. By controlling fluid flow, such as delaying the start of fluid flow and/or providing a series of fluid pulses, the present system and method provides an inexpensive and noticeable communication method to convey status information from the faucet to the user. The controller of the faucet illustratively opens and closes a valve of the faucet in predetermined patterns to convey the different status information to the user. In an illustrated embodiment, delaying or pulsing the fluid flow may provide a nuisance to encourage the user to perform maintenance or servicing, such as changing the battery or the filter.
In one illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of controlling fluid flow from an electronic faucet is provided. The electronic faucet has having a spout, a passageway configured to conduct fluid flow through the spout, and an electrically operable valve in fluid communication with the passageway. The method comprises monitoring at least one maintenance condition of the electronic faucet, receiving a signal to open the valve and permit fluid flow through the passageway, and controlling opening and closing of the valve in response to the signal to generate a fluid flow pattern through the passageway that provides an indication to a user of an existing maintenance condition for the electronic faucet.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic faucet comprises a spout, a passageway configured to conduct fluid flow through the spout, an electrically operable valve in fluid communication with the passageway, and a controller coupled to the valve. The controller is configured to selectively open and close the valve to provide fluid flow through the valve and the passageway of the spout. The controller is programmed to monitor a maintenance condition of the electronic faucet and to selectively open and close the valve to generate a fluid flow pattern through the passageway to provide an indication to a user of an existing maintenance condition.
In one illustrated embodiment, the fluid flow pattern includes a time delay between receipt of the signal and an opening of the valve. The time delay provides an indication to the user of the existing maintenance condition. In another illustrated embodiment, the fluid flow pattern includes a plurality of fluid pulses having a pattern indicative of the existing maintenance condition.
In yet another illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, the electronic faucet includes a battery power supply and the at least one monitored maintenance condition includes a battery level of the battery. The fluid flow pattern provides an indication to the user when the battery level falls below a predetermined level.
In still another illustrated embodiment, a plurality of different maintenance conditions are monitored. The controller is programmed to provide a different fluid flow pattern for each of the different monitored maintenance conditions.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.